


Lua

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Series: Originals [1]
Category: Mythology, Roman Mythology - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: "Ouviu os uivos à distância e soube imediatamente que mais um massacre ia acontecer. Soou a trombeta para convocar as amazonas que lhe acompanhavam, lamentando a falta de sua preciosa Camila, sua melhor guerreira, mas ela estava do outro lado do continente tentando conter o avanço do exército de Marte – o Deus da guerra insistia em tomar para si um território que nunca o pertenceu, apesar de argumentar veementemente que Júpiter o havia presenteado. "
Relationships: Diana/Camila
Series: Originals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124804





	Lua

**Author's Note:**

> Há muito tempo não apareço, eu sei, e continuarei meio sumida. Apenas deixo aqui esse singelo conto que para mim muito significa. Se por um acaso você já tenha visto no tumblr essa mesma estória com o user Catarina Córdova, não se preocupe, sou eu mesma.

Ouviu os uivos à distância e soube imediatamente que mais um massacre ia acontecer. Soou a trombeta para convocar as amazonas que lhe acompanhavam, lamentando a falta de sua preciosa Camila, sua melhor guerreira, mas ela estava do outro lado do continente tentando conter o avanço do exército de Marte – o Deus da guerra insistia em tomar para si um território que nunca o pertenceu, apesar de argumentar veementemente que Júpiter o havia presenteado.

Liderou sua tropa floresta adentro e aos poucos os horripilantes sons da chacina lhe chegavam aos ouvidos. As preces dos homens para que lhe protegessem se misturavam aos ganidos de dor das feras e em seu íntimo a fúria crescia. Os humanos rogavam por sua misericórdia a cada encontro corpo a corpo com os caninos e Diana apressava seus passos e seu pequeno exército. Sob a luz da lua cheia aqueles aldeões conheceram as consequências de despertarem o ódio de uma Deusa.

“Por Diana!” ecoou por entre às arvores e os homens sorriram, momentaneamente acreditando que a Deusa da caça havia enviado suas melhores amazonas para lhes protegerem dos ataques dos lobos. As expressões de alívio e felicidade se desfizeram no momento que o melhor espadachim dentre eles caiu ao chão, sua mão ensanguentada em torno da flecha que o acertou na nuca.

Foram tomados pelo pânico ao escutarem os pesados passos se aproximando e à visão do arco prateado direcionado a eles souberam que era seu fim . E ntretanto, eram romanos e não fugiriam da batalha. As mulheres e a alcateia cercavam o grupo de aproximadamente cinquenta jovens da aldeia próxima à floresta . F ossem eles verdadeiros guerreiros, homens dignos de tal título, saberiam que o medo é o pior inimigo em qualquer batalha. E uma vez tomados pelo medo já não mais calculavam seus golpes . O derramamento de sangue naquela noite era tão inevitável quanto o curso de um rio.

Quando sua flecha atingiu o último homem finalmente baixou o arco e se dirigiu em direção à alcateia. Que a caça era necessária para a sobrevivência dos humanos, ninguém discordava, mas a perseguição aos lobos estava caminhando para o extermínio da espécie e Diana não permitiria que acontecesse.

Os animais abriram caminho enquanto os uivos baixos lamentavam a morte do que lhe parecia ser o alfa, um canino maior que os demais, sua pelagem cinza cintilava à luz da lua e Deusa mais uma vez lamentou a destruição que o ódio humano era capaz de causar. Diana, infelizmente, não podia fazer muito além de garantir que a alma do alfa fosse enviada a Plutão para viver em paz e quando achara que sua derrota final foi perder o líder, dois jovens lobos pretos a levaram até uma loba que amamentava seus filhotes, seus pelos cinzas escuros aparentavam perder o brilho a cada respiração entrecortada e a deusa correu para tentar remediar a enorme ferida causada por uma flecha. Por sorte ainda havia tempo. 

A loba permaneceu deitada, seus filhotes e o restante da alcateia a rodeavam, e em sinal de agradecimento à Deusa lambeu-lhe gentilmente a mão direita. Diana sorriu e com a mesma mão afagou a cabeça da que lhe pareceu ser, agora, a nova alfa daquele grupo antes de se levantar. Preparava-se para partir quando sentiu um focinho gelado tocar sua canela. Direcionou seu olhar abaixo e encontrou um dos filhotes da alfa. 

A pelagem cinza escura da pequenina assemelhava-se ao da mãe, entretanto tinha um brilho único, quase semelhante ao cintilar prateado do planeta que a regia, em seu rosto os pelos escureciam alcançando o tom da noite, com um caminho de pelos cinzas e brancos no meio de sua testa, era um animal de beleza única. Diana já havia vivido muitas e muitas luas, era primeira vez em toda sua existência que se deparava com algo parecido e mais uma vez a Deusa abaixou-se. Inspecionou  minuciosamente a criatura e constatou ser uma fêmea, observou encantada a loba se aninhar em seus braços, levantou seu olhar à alcateia e ao vê-los iniciando sua silenciosa retirada entendeu que o ser em seus braços era um sinal de gratidão.

A caçadora soube instantaneamente o que fazer, subiu em sua montaria e com a loba dormindo tranquilamente na sela, seguiu de volta para seu templo. Sentia-se imensamente honrada pelo presente que havia recebido e sabia que ser presenteada com a vida e lealdade de um lobo, acima de tudo, um tão único quanto a que, agora, deitava próxima à pira de seu templo, era de uma grande responsabilidade. Qualquer dano causado seria cobrado da pior maneira possível e pouco importaria sua divindade – e se os humanos soubessem disso essa noite teria sido evitada , assim como suas almas poupadas dos terrores do Tártaro.

Extremamente contente com sua mais nova companheira, Deusa e loba adormeceram nos aposentos divinos, acompanhadas apenas pelos ruídos do crepitar do fogo e dos animais noturnos ao redor. 

O último desejo de Diana antes de adormecer  prezava pelo retorno segura da capitã de seu exército. Queria dividir com sua adorada Camila a dádiva que havia recebido. Decidiu, então, que aguardaria seu retorno para que nomeassem juntas a pequena canina. O laço estabelecido entre deusa e animal fez com que a loba, também, ansiasse pelo retorno da outra mulher.

E a amazona retornou, após um ciclo de lua, dias e noites de extrema angústia para a Deusa que se encontrava temorosa sempre que sua pupila levava mais tempo que o estimado para regressar ao acampamento. E quando a capitã de seu exército cruzou a porta do templo com inúmeros cortes, lesões e alguns hematomas Diana soube que seus medos não eram infundados e, praguejando a alma de Marte até a sua última geração, gritou para que buscassem suas curandeiras o mais rápido possível. Correu até a amazona e com ajuda das mulheres que faziam a guarda do templo a levaram até o aposento de Camila. 

A pequena loba, que ainda não havia recebido um nome, seguia a Deusa, um tanto arredia devido à toda comoção e curiosa em  relação à humana que havia recém chegado. O cheiro de sangue se misturava ao cheiro da caçadora e a canina não conseguia decidir de imediato se ela representava perigo à sua protegida. A angústia pulsante em sua Deusa impedia que reconhecesse naquela a pessoa que tanto aguardavam.

Após porem a guerreira na cama, as amazonas ali presentes se retiraram para certificarem que a ajuda já estava a caminho, deixando Diana e Camila acompanhadas apenas pela loba, que em segundo algum saía de perto de sua salvadora, e o crepitar das chamas na lareira.

“Perdoe-me pelas vidas sacrificadas, senhora, mas conseguimos expulsar Marte das ilhas do norte” a capitão do exército dizia com dificuldade, sua respiração entrecortada e o suor escorrendo pela sua face, claros sinais da dor causada pelos  ferimentos .

“Cale-se, minha querida. É preciso que se recupere primeiro. Somente após estar forte o suficiente para levantar me deliciarei em saber como expulsou aquele inútil” um sorriso fraco surgiu na face tomada pela dor, e Diana permitiu-se um momento de fragilidade ao elevar sua mão e levemente acariciar o rosto que tanto fez falta em seus dias.

A mais nova se permitiu alguns momento de fraqueza, cedeu ao calor do toque de quem tanto ama e com certa dificuldade externou o sentimento que lhe fez companhia todo o tempo que esteve longe dela,  “Eu senti tanto sua falta, Diana” .

E Diana sabia, sabia que não podia, não devia,  entretanto, era impossível guardar em seu peito a recíproca, não quando tinha à sua frente uma lembrança e prova viva da fragilidade da existência  de sua melhor soldada,  “E eu a sua, minha brava Amazona” .

Diana entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Camila e levou as mãos ensanguentadas aos lábios, as lágrimas queimavam-lhe os olhos, mas não iria demonstrar o quanto estava aterrorizada só em pensar na possibilidade de perdê-la. Desejou que o simples encontro de lábios e pele fosse suficiente para, ao menos, traduzir tudo aquilo que não podem dizer.

Após minutos, que para Diana lhe pareceram uma verdadeira eternidade, suas guerreiras retornaram com as curandeiras e uma miríade de ervas e demais plantas que pudessem auxiliá-las. Foi necessária toda a força de seu corpo para que Diana se afastasse da cama e deixasse as outras mulheres fazerem seu trabalho. A última coisa que desejava naquele momento era não estar ao lado de sua estimada soldada, mas sua razão sempre fora maior que o caos que seu coração lhe causava, e sabia que a melhor maneira de garantir que o sorriso que tanto amava voltasse a iluminar seus dias não deveria interferir no que faziam.

A loba sentindo o tumulto interno de sua Diana deitou no colo da deusa e, como havia feito em todas as últimas noites quando a mulher não dormia, claramente preocupada, pôs um dos braços da divindade entre suas patas e encostou sua cabeça em uma tentativa de conforto e ao sentir uma mão lhe acariciar os pelos adormeceu quase de imediato.

A deusa sorriu brevemente  quando sentiu sua mascote se aninhar em seu colo e ainda que estivesse um tanto aflita o gesto afetuoso foi o suficiente para  lhe manter sentada enquanto aguardava. Depois do que lhe pareceu horas, suas curandeiras e guerreiras finalmente se retiraram deixando-a com a promessa de voltarem no dia seguinte para  averiguarem as bandagens  da amazona ferida.

“Senhora?” a voz ainda fraca, demonstrava, já, algum sinal de melhora – ou, talvez, era o que Diana queria acreditar.

“ Estamos apenas nós duas, Camila” respondeu-lhe e sabia o quão aliviada  essa constatação deixava a outra. A guerreira odiava que a vissem nesse estado delicado.

A loba se mexeu em seu colo , e só então Diana lembrou-se do quanto queria compartilhar com sua capitã.

“Nós três, na verdade ” , disse e levantou-se, seguindo em direção à cama. Sentou no assento ao lado e escutou-a perguntar:

“Três?”

Contou-lhe rapidamente todo o ocorrido e ambas lamentaram as vidas ceifadas. Apesar de serem guerreiras, não eram como Marte e seu exército de loucos, não eram sedentas por sangue e sentiam o peso de mil nações em seus ombros sempre que precisavam recorrer a esses métodos.

A loba acordou e ao sentir a calma de sua protegida, cuidadosamente pôs-se a farejar a desconhecida, agora já não mais exalando cheiro de sangue. Após tempo suficiente deitou aos pés da cama. A ânsia de sua deusa havia, enfim, aquietado. Era pela guerreira que haviam aguardado. 

“Já a batizou?” a guerreira questionou enquanto observava admirada a beleza única daquele ser que agora descansava ali próxima a ela.

“Aguardávamos seu retorno, não queria escolher sozinha um nome”. As palavras da Deusa aqueceram o coração da mulher acamada. Não podiam agir em nome de seus sentimentos, mas não eram capazes de negar o amor que as ligavam.

A amazona sorriu levemente e estendeu seu braço em um pedido silencioso para que Diana depositasse a sua mão na dela. O toque gentil era o máximo que lhes era permitido e olhando nos olhos da Deusa soube imediatamente como a loba deveria se chamar.

“Lua” .

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler - espero que tenham gostado, é uma singela homenagem à minha Lua, minha cachorra que faleceu em 2019 e foi (e ainda é) a minha melhor amiga.


End file.
